1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to the field of orthotic appliances such as knee braces and more particularly to the padding found on the inner surfaces of knee braces that prevent metal components of the orthotic support from contacting the clothing, tissue or skin surface of the wearer of the orthotic support appliance. Knee braces relating to this invention include those having at least one hinge assembly that are designed to apply a lateral force to a portion of the leg (typically the knee) to align the lower portion of the leg with the upper portion of the leg. The field of knee braces of interest include knee braces of the un-loader type which have a single hinge and knee braces that have two hinges, one hinge being on the inner (medial) surface of the leg and a second hinge on the outer (distal) surface of the leg.
2. Related Art
Knee pads found on presently available orthotic appliances such as the knee braces by the Townsend Corp. of Bakersfield Calif. are presently formed from a single stage resistance material and are covered with cloth to prevent contact and to provide a cushion between the wearer's knee tissue and the appliance. A single stage material having a uniform hardness and stiffness is typically used. The cushion is formed from a polymeric foam which is not custom fitted to the contour of the knee region of the leg of the wearer. Such pads or cushions are coupled to the appliance using adhesive backed Velcro fastening material. Over time, and with use, such pads loosen and fall off of the appliance.
Another disadvantage associated with knee pads found on presently available appliances is that they have a tendency to permanently deform and collapse thereby failing to provide the support and cushion originally intended.